


Morning Light

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, after the long night, no longer a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Jon and Sansa witness something unexpected the morning after the Long Night has ended
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally only posted this on Tumblr, and everyone seemed to like it, so I decided to put up on here too. For anyone not on Tumblr and frequenting the Gendrya tag to see.

Jon looked down at the smoldering courtyard of Winterfield, most of the walls still stood but everything not made of stone was now ash. They were alive though, and that was more than Jon had dared to really hope for when they were planning the defense of Winterfell. Footsteps sounded and he turned his head, Sansa’s red hair was stained with ash but still stood out in the morning light. She walked over to him and looked him over, “The crypts weren’t breached, but we forgot to account for the dead already there. They rose up and people died.”

Jon sighed, “How did we did think of that? The final count hasn’t been done yet, but I’d assume we are down to at least 15000 men between our forces and the Queen’s.”

“That is over half of our collective forces.” She replied, her eyes scanning those walking around, most helping along someone even worse wounded into the Great Hall where they were being treated, “We won’t have enough to defeat Cersei.”

“I think that will have to be a problem for another day, we need to see to our wounded and making sure the castle doesn’t burn down around us.” He said, “Daenerys and the dragons will need time to recover, as will a lot of our forces. We also need to do a full accounting of people and resources.”

“Maester Wolken will be busy attending to the wounded. I can see if Tyrion and Davos can help me, they are the Hands after all.” Sansa said, her face showing her thinking, before she asked, “Have you seen Arya?”

Jon nodded, “She got banged up a bit but she is fine.” He pointed toward the far end of the courtyard, “I don’t know what she is waiting for but she has been standing there for awhile now. Just scanning the faces as people are brought in.”

“Bran is up in his room. Theon is being treated. We are here. Who else does she care about?” Sansa wondered aloud.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Jon replied, “Davos was worried about Gendry, went to find him.”

“I’ll get with Tyrion to start doing a cou….” She paused mid sentence, and Jon followed her eyes.

There, in the courtyard, was Arya, standing between Gendry’s legs as he sat on an upturned barrel, kissing him passionately. Davos was standing a foot away, looking just as confused as Jon felt.

Sansa tore her eyes away from the sight before her and looked at her brother, “Did you have any idea about this?”

“None.” He turned to look at Sansa, “Arya was the last one I expected this from.”

Sansa gave a small smile, “She is always full of surprises. Come on, we have a lot of work to do, we can ask her about it later.”

Jon considered protesting for a moment but as he turned back he saw Arya helping Gendry to his feet, and even from this distance, he could see the affection the two shared. He nodded and followed his red haired sister, they had time for a lot of things now, he would ask Arya later how she came to love the blacksmith.


	2. Afternoon Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry talk after some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There was so much support for this to continue and I didn't want to disappoint. This took a little different turn than I was originally planning but I hope you like it just as much as I do. It is nearly 4x the length of chapter one. Enjoy!

Arya woke up slowly as felt the throbbing in her head increase, she assumed the milk of the poppy was wearing off. She thought about moving to take more of it but she was comfortable wrapped around Gendry’s body. It had only been a few hours since they’d washed, seen the maester, and then fallen into her bed. They were both covered in bruises and scratches, Gendry had a pretty bad cut to his leg and Arya’s head was banged up, but otherwise they were both surprisingly okay.

She knew she had been uncharacteristically affectionate in a public place when she had seen him, but the fight with the dead had unlocked her emotions. After she had killed the Night King, she had looked at Bran, and suddenly all she cared about was finding the other people she loved. Jon she found just inside the Godswood seeing to Theon, who was passed out but somehow still alive from the spear he had taken to the gut. She helped get him up and into the great hall for the maester. Once she left Jon and Theon there, she went to find Sansa, who was already starting to organize groups of survivors into tasks. She left the Lady of Winterfell to her duties and went to find Gendry. When her head started to hurt and she began feeling dizzy she placed herself in the main courtyard and waited. 

She nestled more against him. When she had seen him limping over with Davos’ help she had been very concerned and instantly helped him sit down. He insisted he was fine, that he just needed some rest and he’d be good as new, before he asked how she was. She couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and kissing him, her affection having no other outlet. She knew Davos was standing right there and that there were dozens of people walking around, but at that moment all she cared about was letting him know her feelings.

She felt his arm tighten around her and knew he was waking as well. They hadn’t really spoken at all as they’d cleaned the blood and grime off before she’d summoned the maester to look at his leg and her head. The maester gave them both some of the milk of the poppy before letting himself out. Arya had simply grabbed Gendry’s hand and led him to bed. She curled up against him and it only took moments before they were both asleep.

“How is your head feeling?” His voice said, still groggy from sleep.

She shrugged, “Hurts.”

He nodded, “Should I get you more milk of the poppy?”

She shook her head slightly against his chest, “We should probably get some food before we take anymore.”

He tightened his arm around her, “What happens now?”

She knew he wasn’t talking about the food, “I lied last night, I didn’t just want to know what it was like. I only want to know what is like with you.”

“I’ll be here for as long as you want me.” He replied without missing a beat.

She smiled, she knew they had so much more to figure out but at least they were on the same page on this one thing. They wanted to be together.

“What about your siblings?”

“What about them?”

“Won’t they have an issue with this? I’m just a blacksmith and you are…”

“Don’t say a lady.”

He chuckled, “The savior of Westeros.”

She frowned, “I didn't do it to save Westeros. I did it to save my family, my home.” She winced as she propped herself to look at him, “But seeing as I did save Westeros, I think I have earned the right to be with whoever I wish.”

“Davos will have told Jon by now.” He commented, his blue eyes locked on her grey ones.

“I will handle Jon and anyone who has something to say. Do you want to be with me?”

“I do.”

“And I want to be with you. That is all that matters.”

He leaned over and kissed her, it was gentle and slow. She loved how it held none of the desperation their earlier kisses had. She wondered if perhaps she should be more concerned with how quickly things were moving between them, but she couldn’t imagine it happening with anyone else. He was the only man she’d ever wanted, even when she was a young girl and barely understood what she was feeling. 

A knocking on the door drew them apart, making sure the furs were covering both of them completely, she called out, “Come in.”

The door slowly opened and one of the maids entered with a tray of food, “Lady Sansa thought you might like some food m’lady.”

“Thank you, just leave it on the table.” Arya replied, noticing how after the girl caught sight of Gendry that she was firmly keeping her eyes from the bed now.

The girl quickly placed down the tray before exiting, her curtsy rushed and awkward.

Gendry chuckled, “Poor girl looked terrified.”

Arya shrugged and slipped from the bed, grabbing the tray she brought it over to the bed and placed it next to him. She took the jug from the tray and poured them each a glass, grabbing the vial of milk of the poppy, and pouring a little into each glass. She then grabbed a clean tunic and slipped it on before sitting up on the bed, her head pounding at all the movement, but she needed to eat. Gendry pushed himself up into a sitting position, his back leaned against the headboard, his broad, naked chest on full display. She forced herself to not get distracted and instead focused on eating the meat, cheese, and bread that Sansa had sent up. The amount of food was enough for two, and Arya had a sneaking suspicion that Sansa knew she was not alone.

Once the food was nearly gone, Arya broke the silence they had fallen into you, “How is your leg feeling?”

He shrugged, “It hurts still, but I’ve had worse injuries from blacksmithing.” He then reached up his hand and gently moved her hair out of the way to look at her head, “You are going to get a black eye from this.”

Before she could respond another knock sounded on the door, this one held more weight and she was glad she’d thought to put on a shirt, “Enter.”

She was unsurprised to see Jon enter the room, followed closely by Sansa and then Davos. She felt Gendry’s entire body tense beside her and frowned at her guests as they continued to just stare at the two of them, “Can I help you with something or have you come to just look at us?”

Jon spoke up, “We just came to check on if you were alright.” 

Arya did not miss how Jon’s eyes kept flicking back to Gendry. Davos wasn’t even pretending, he was just staring Gendry down. Arya wanted to roll her eyes, but she was sure her head wouldn’t appreciate it, “We are fine.” She turned to look at her sister, “Thank you for sending up the food.”

Sansa smiled, “I assumed you weren’t going to be up to anything big. Maester Wolken updated me on your condition.”

Arya smirked, so that was who told her that Gendry was in her room, “That was kind of him. As you can see, we are fine besides a few wounds, but the Maester assured that we will be fine within a few days. No need to worry. We were just about to go back to sleep now that we’d had some food to help stomach the milk of the poppy.”

Jon stepped forward until he was standing beside her, “What is going on here Arya? I saw you in the courtyard.”

Sansa stepped up beside him, the look on her face telling Arya that she had tried to stop Jon from this line of questioning. 

She saw Davos walk up to the other side of the bed and asking Gendry, “Do you know what you are doing here lad?”

Arya felt her anger starting to boil, she was not a child who needed her elder brother’s permission for anything, “I don’t need to justify my choices to you Jon. I want Gendry here, Gendry wants to be here. That is all the matters.”

“How do you even know him?” Jon asked, his voice laced with desperation and confusion.

She looked over to Gendry and smiled at him, “He was the first friend I made after they murdered Father. We both just took the long road to get here.”

He smiled, “Aye, that we did m’lady.”

She could see that her answer just made the others more confused, but that was really the only answer she was willing to give at the moment. She looked back to her brother, “My head hurts Jon, lets talk about this another time.”

Davos leaned down and whispered something to Gendry, who responded with a quick nod. 

Sansa gripped Jon’s arm, “I told you she wouldn’t want to talk about it right now. Come on. We could all use some sleep.”

Davos bowed to her, his eyes landing on Gendry one final time before he disappeared into the hall. 

Sansa smiled at her, “I am glad you are alright and thank you, for saving us all.”

Arya smiled and nodded at her sister, she knew she would get many more thank yous in the future, but she didn’t feel like they were necessary. She just did what she had to do.

Jon allowed Sansa to drag him from the room, he didn’t say anything, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before he did.

Once the door shut behind them Gendry let out a big breath, “I was sure I was going to die.”

She turned to him, “None of them could have touched you before I stopped them.” She leaned her head against his chest, his arm wrapping around her instantly, “What did Davos whisper to you?”

“He wants to talk. Said I need to explain how I thought sleeping with the King’s sister was a good idea.” He replied.

“What are you going to tell him?”

“A beautiful woman wants you to spend the last possible night of her life with you. Who in their right mind says no? Especially when it was all I could think about since you walked into the forge and I knew you were alive.”

She frowned, “You have? Truly?”

“Aye, m’lady.” He whispered, his hand moving slowly up and down her arm, “I would have taken anything you gave me. This, right now, is more than I would have ever dreamed.”

“You don’t find me….strange?”

He shook his head, “Your skills have improved and you’ve grown, but you still seem like the same girl who saved my life and asked me to be her family. I shouldn’t have refused you.”

She sat up and looked at him, “I didn’t understand it at the time, but I know now why you said what you did. You were right, my mother would have never understood what we were to each other then. Even if the Red Witch hadn’t taken you away from me and you had come to the Twins, and the Frey’s had betrayed us, we would have still been separated.” She leaned forward and kissed him, a slow lazy thing, before pulling back and saying, “But we are together now.”

He smiled at her, “Yes, we are.”

“Good. Let’s get some sleep.” She said and grabbed the glasses she had prepared with the milk of the poppy, “We can figure out the rest in the morning.”

He took his drink, draining it in one go, and handing it back to her. She placed them back on the table before leaning into him again.

“Aye, m’lady.” He finally replied as he slid them down so they were laying on the bed once more.

She decided in her last moments of consciousness, that she never wanted to sleep without him again, he made her feel safe and secure and warm. She loved him, but that was a discussion for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a third part where Gendry talks with Davos and Arya talks with her siblings. We shall see though. Don't be afraid to share your thoughts!


	3. Evening Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya talks with her sibling and Gendry talks with Davos about how what is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a part 3 and you didn't even have to wait too long! Hope you like it.

The sun had set by the time they awoke a second time, both of them feeling more like their normal selves than they had when they’d fallen into the bed. Gendry had gently tested his leg before he placed all his weight on it, there was some slight pain, and he might limp for a few days, but he was sure it would be fine. Arya had smiled at him from the bed as he stared at the fresh clothes that have been brought and left for him. He quietly dressed, the clothes were a little tight around the shoulders and short at his ankles, but that would be hidden by his boots.

“I’m guessing those are Jon’s.” Arya told him, as he tightened his laces.

He looked up at her, “Why would he give them to me?”

“Can’t have you walking around naked and I’m pretty sure we will just have to burn the clothes from last night. I doubt they are even getting clean again.” She replied, sitting up and keeping the furs held against her chest, “You’ll be coming back right?”

He nodded and moved to sit down next to her, “I need to get some things from my room and check on the forge.” He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

The castle halls were mostly deserted as he made his way down from the family chambers, he passed an odd servant here or there, but he seemed as the castle was asleep. It was such a different place when it was plunged in darkness and there weren’t dead men trying to kill him. When he reached the forge, he immediately started looking for cloak. The Night King might be gone, but winter had not gone with him. The forge had been unlit since he had shut it down before he went to find Arya last night.

He sat down on a bench, search for a cloak forgotten, had it really only been last night? He felt like the had lived a year in just a day. He had fucked before, but it had felt so different with Arya than it had with any of the others. Watching her come apart as she rode him like the bull she used to call him, he had prayed to the gods he didn’t even believe in that it would never stop. That the two of them could remain in their own little world forever. He eyes drifted over the darkened forge, the torch he had brought with him the only light. There was dragonglass shards spread all over the work benches and in piles next to them. He’d have to ask Jon what he wanted down with the now useless material. Maybe he could use it for hilt decorations, similar to what was on Arya’s dagger. He sighed, there was so much more him to do, but he didn’t need to do it now. All he wanted was to return to the warmth of Arya's bed and embrace.

He moved to the small room in the back where he’d set up cot to use while he’d worked on getting as many dragonglass weapons as he could made in the short amount of time he had been provided. He finally found his cloak and threw it over his shoulders before he stuffed his extra shirts and pants into a bag. He never really had many possessions, so he didn’t take long at all. When he moved back into the main shop, he noticed he was no longer alone, “Ser Davos.”

“Gendry. I hoped it was you when I saw a light through the door.” He replied and walked further into the forge, closing the door behind him, “What were you thinking fucking the King’s sister? Do you understand what kind of danger you could be in?”

“I was thinking. There is a good chance I am going to die in a few hours, why not fuck this beautiful woman I’ve known for years?” He replied, throwing his bag on the workbench next to him.

“How could you have known her for years?” Davos asked, the confusion lacing his words.

He looked away, “Before the Red Woman took me, I was with the Brotherhood.” Davos nodded, he knew this part, “Arya was with the Brotherhood too, they’d found us in the Riverlands and were planning to ransom Arya to her brother.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I bring you before Jon and you instantly spill about your father, but you stay completely silent on his sister?”

“I thought she was dead, I didn’t want to bring something up I am sure was painful for him.” He replied, looking away from him.

Davos’ expression softened, “You were also avoiding pain for yourself. Were you with her then too?”

“She was just a child Davos.” He commented, his brain going back to that time of his life, “She was the only person who ever seemed to give one shit about me. Before you.”

Davos placed a hand on his shoulder, “I hope you know what you are doing here lad. She is a lady of a powerful house. A princess to some.”

“I know that Davos, I always have.” Gendry assured him, he knew things wouldn’t be easy for them, but then again, it never had been. He then gave the older knight a smile, "I guess Baratheon men have a tendency to give their hearts to Stark women and we don't get them back."

* * *

After Gendry had left, Arya decided to go see if her siblings were awake, get the unavoidable conversation about her relationship with Gendry out of the way. She went to the Lord’s solar first, knowing that if Sansa was awake that she would be there going over reports. She shook her head, she could only assume what kind of number the death total must be. There was a light under the door and she knocked before pushing open the door.

Sansa was the only one in the room, she looked up and smiled, “Nice to see you up. How is your head feeling?”

“Still hurts but nothing I can’t handle.” Arya replied and took the seat across from her sister, “I never asked, but you are alright?”

Sansa nodded, “The dead rose in the crypts, we lost a lot of people but you killed the Night King before our ancestors’ bodies could do more damage.”

“Stupid.” She muttered, “How hadn’t we thought of that. Just a few Unsullied down there and they could have handled it.”

“Nothing to be done about it now.” She replied, and put down the paper in front of her, “What is going on with you and the blacksmith?”

“His name is Gendry.” She answered and blushed, “We are going to be together.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, “Together. In what way? Just sharing a bed? Marriage?”

Arya furrowed her brow, “We will be sharing a bed, beyond that, we will have to figure that out.” She shrugged, “Maybe marriage one day, but we have to defeat Cersei first.”

“You would actually….”

“Sansa, I got the final….Arya, you’re up.” Jon said as he came into the room, “How is your head?”

“Better. Were you injured at all?” She asked as he took a spot in one of the other chairs.

“Nothing to worry about.” He said and paused for a long moment before saying, “Now, about…”

  
“Gendry is going to be regular in my bed Jon. You do not get a say, this is what I have chosen, and I hope you can accept that.” Arya interrupted him.

Jon was silent for a moment, and Arya could see his eyes flicking around as he thought before he looked up at her and smiled, “As long as you are happy, I will not get in your way.”

“Thank you.” She replied and looked at Sansa.

Sansa smiled at her, “I won’t get in the way either, but, you have to tell me how this started. You said you met him after Father died?”

“The day Father was arrested, I was having my lessons with Syrio, he fought off Ser Meryn when he came to get me. I escaped through a tunnel I had found a few weeks earlier and ended up in the city. I was on my own in the city for, I don’t even know for how long, and then I heard some boys talking about they were going to kill the Hand, so I followed them. I climbed onto the statue of Baelor and watched. I saw you standing up there, next to Cersei and Joffrey, and I then I watched them bring Father out. Once he’d gotten up to where you were and Joffrey started speaking, I started rushing forward. I don’t know what I planned to do, I don’t think I had a plan. Yoren caught me, he was a man of the Night’s Watch that come to ask Father for recruits. He must have recognized me. He grabbed me, cut off my hair, and said I was now a boy. He put with the rest of his recruits. There were these two boys there, they tried to take Needle from me, but I threatened them and they knocked into an older boy. He threatened to make them sing like the steel did when he hit it.” She smiled at the thought, before continuing, “That was when I meet Gendry. Yoren was taking them all to the Wall of course, but he planned to get me to Winterfell first. At one of our camps, some Gold Cloaks caught up to us. I thought they were looking for me, but turns out they wanted Gendry. Yoren wouldn’t hand him over and eventually they left. We assumed that would be the end of it. Gendry figured out I was a girl and I told him who I really was, he never told anyone. Eventually, we were set upon by some Lannister soldiers, they killed Yoren and a lot of the recruits. They took the rest of us to Harrenhal. It was a horrible place. We were able to escape but not long after the Brotherhood Without Banners found us. They also caught the Hound, who told them who I was, and then they decided I would get them a lot of money, so they decided to ransom me to Robb. Before they could do that, a woman with some guards showed up. She was dressed all in red and worshipped the same red god they did. They sold Gendry to her and I was sure she was going to kill him, I thought that seeing him tied up in the back of the cart would be the last I saw him.” She paused to allow them to process it before adding, “It was such a surprise to see him riding in with you Jon.”

“I had no idea. He never said anything to me.” Jon commented, looking away and shaking his head.

Arya shrugged, “He probably thought I’d died at the Twins with Robb and Mother. That was the Brotherhood’s plan last he knew. He had no way of knowing I’d run away.”

“Why’d you run away? They were going to take you to Robb.” Sansa asked.

“They’d just sold my best friend like a slave, I was not happy with them, so I ran off. They probably would have caught me again, but the Hound got me instead. That is a whole nother story.” She added, shaking her head, she was not ready to get into that know. That was why she'd left out the part about Jaquen, too many follow up questions.

Sansa nodded, “Ser Brienne told me she had found you with him in the Vale, I can assume the rest.”

“We all have parts to our stories the others don’t know about, except Bran.” She said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit after her story, which she was sure brought up hard memories for them all.

“I am glad you were able to find him again Arya.” Sansa said, "From the little I know, he seems a good man."

“Thank you.” She said and got to her feet, “I’ll leave you two to your business, I am going to go sleep some more.”

“Sleep well.” Jon commented and both of them watched her until she’d left.

She let out a sigh of relief as she walked back to her room, that had gone much better than she had anticipated, and for that she was glad. She didn’t know exactly what the future would hold, but she knew they would handle it. As a pack, and if that pack now included a bullhead stag and an onion knight, she was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! I am thinking this is a good point to end this, so thank you all for following along the journey. Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote something under 600 words, trust me when I say, that is hard for me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Don't be afraid to tell what you think. If you do have a tumblr, and wish to follow me, its Psychvamp25 over there.


End file.
